Running Away to Your Arms
by Kimberly Torres-Sloan
Summary: George died, and left Callie with a gift. Mark is in love with Callie, but Callie needs to get away from everything that reminds her of George. She jumps at the chance to go to LA with Addison. But can she really get away from everything? Pairings: Addison/Jake, Callie/Mark, Callie/Pete, Sam/Naomi, CharCoop.
1. The Gift

The fact that what had just happened was wrong wasn't what made me feel so sick. I had to be severely ill. Even if what I had just done was immorally wrong it wasn't wrong enough to make me this nauseas. I didn't have time to be sick either; I had a surgery in twenty minutes. I grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge in the Resident's lounge and dug through my locker until I found a bottle of anti-nausea medicine. I ran into Mark on my way to the OR.

"Torres, are you okay?" Mark asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, fine." I lied.

"I know you're lying. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't feel good." I told him and went into the scrub room to wash my hands.

"Should you be operating then?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"Does the chief know?" He asked.

"Mark, you aren't my husband, George was. Quit acting like you are." I snapped. I suddenly felt extremely nauseas. I removed my scrub cap and pushed past Mark into the hallway. I made it to the bathroom just in time. I hit my knees in front of the toilet and started throwing up. Addison found me. She got down next to me and held my hair back.

"Callie, you need to go home." Addison told me. I leaned back against the stall feeling shaky and weak.

"Not unless I'm running a fever. It's probably something I ate." I said stubbornly. Addison felt my forehead.

"No fever, let me run some tests." Addison insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a surgery in twenty." I told her. She pulled out her Blackberry and sent a quick text.

"No you don't. I just cancelled it with Richard." Addison said. I groaned and slowly stood. I washed my face and hands and followed Addison to an empty room. She took some blood and ran a basic checkup while we waited on the results. I laid down on the exam table and took a nap. She woke me up when she had my results.

"What's up?" I asked sleepily. She offered me a cup of coffee.

"You should wake up first." She suggested. I glanced at her suspiciously and drank some coffee.

"Addison, you're scaring me, am I dying?" I asked after the coffee had started to work.

"No. You're pregnant." Addison told me. I stopped mid sip and swallowed slowly taking the news in.

"How far along?" I asked.

"The test doesn't show. I would have to run an ultrasound." Addison told me.

"Do you have time for one now?" I asked. Addison checked her watch.

"Yes. Callie, are you worried that it could be George's?" Addison asked. I nodded.

"He died eight weeks ago and we had sex the night before he died." I said tears welling in my eyes. Addison handed me a tissue.

"Is there a way that it could be someone else's?" She asked.

"It could be Mark's. We had sex four weeks ago, I was missing George and I was drunk and he was there." I told her feeling slightly ashamed. Addison nodded.

"Either way everything is going to be okay, how about we find out though okay?" Addison said. I nodded and laid back slowly. Addison pulled the ultrasound closer to the table and turned it on. I stared at a tile on the ceiling. What if I was carrying a piece of George? What if I had to raise a mini George? I loved George so much but I needed to move on.

"Cal, you have to lift your shirt up." Addison said snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded slowly and pulled my scrub top up. "This is going to be cold." She warned and squirted the gel onto my flat stomach. I winced, it wasn't cold, it was freezing. She moved the wand around. I glanced at screen. "Well Callie it looks like you are about eight weeks." She told me. I nodded choking back tears. "Callie it's going to be okay." She assured me.

"He's dead. He's dead and I'm carrying his child. What if it's a boy and he looks just like him?" I said crying. Addison handed me a paper towel and I cleaned off the gel. I pulled my scrub top back down and whipped my eyes.

"I promise Callie, this is an amazing gift. Now you'll always have a part of him with you." Addison comforted. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Did you cancel all of my surgeries?" I asked.

"Just the one until I knew what was wrong." She told me. I nodded and checked my watch. I had two hours until my next surgery then.

"Do you want to grab lunch?" I asked. Addison glanced at her pager.

"Sure." She said. I stood up and Addison and I walked out of the room. Mark just happened to be walking by. He stopped. I inwardly groaned.

"Callie are you okay?" He asked.

"Actually, I need to talk to you." I told him. Addison fidgeted with her skirt.

"Callie, I'll wait for you in the Attending's lounge." Addison told me.

"Callie what's wrong?" Mark asked. I stared down.

"I'm pregnant, and it's George's." I told him. He cupped my chin in his hand and gently lifted up my chin until I was looking into his deep blue eyes. A tear slipped from my eye and cascaded down my cheek. He pulled me into a warm, gentle, but strong embrace.

"It's okay Cal. I'm here for you. You won't be alone in this." Mark assured me. I let the tears fall in waves and I kept my face buried in his chest.

"Mark, will you stay with me tonight?" I found myself asking after I had dried my eyes. He nodded.

"Of course, whatever you need." He said. I nodded.

"I have to go." I told him. He nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." He said and kissed my cheek. I met Addison in the Attending's lounge.

"I'm ready to go." I told her. She nodded.

"Olive Garden sound good?" She asked. I nodded.

Three hours later

I discarded my gloves and washed my hands. That had been an incredibly long surgery, and I was drained, thankfully I hadn't thrown up my Olive Garden yet. Mark was waiting for me outside with a Blueberry Raspberry smoothie. I smiled and took it from him.

"You are either a suck up or really sweet." I told him and walked through the hall with him. Mark grinned.

"You tell me." He smirked and walked off. Bailey raised her eyebrow at me when I stopped next to her at the Nurse's station and flipped the chart open.

"What's going on with you and Sloan?" She asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm pregnant, with George's kid and he's helping me." I confessed. The more I said it the more it hurt. Bailey's curious smirk vanished.

"Oh Torres, I'm sorry." She said. I nodded and took a long sip of my smoothie.

"It's okay. I'll be okay, eventually." I assured her and myself.

"If you need anything, I'm here." Bailey said and closed the chart she had been working on. I nodded my thanks. Bailey handed the chart to the nurse and left. I finished the chart around the same time I finished my smoothie. I handed the nurse the chart and threw my smoothie into the trash can. Then I went to the nearest on call room to crash. I woke up a few hours later and instantly felt sick to my stomach. I bolted out of the bed and over to the trashcan by the door and threw up. I groaned and whipped my mouth. I wasn't looking forward to weeks of this. After I was certain I was finished I checked my phone. Mark had tried to call me. I sighed and called him back.

"Hello." Mark answered.

"Hey, you called?" I asked.

"Yeah, when are you going home?" He asked.

"Now." I told him, checking my watch and noticing it was already eight.

"Okay, go ahead. I'll be there shortly." He told me. I nodded.

"Okay." I agreed and hung up. I grabbed my belongings from my locker on the way out to my car and headed home. After fixing myself some Ramen Noodles, I curled up in front of the TV. I fell asleep before Mark even got there.


	2. What About Mark?

Four Weeks Later

I had gotten used to being pregnant and throwing up every morning, but that still didn't make it fun. Mark had basically moved in with me. He was out on his morning run when the nausea decided to rear its ugly head. I was still throwing up when he got back. I could hear him drop his keys and run to the bathroom when he heard me throwing up. He was holding my hair back before I could even really process the fact that the footsteps had stopped. He held my hair back and rubbed soft circles on my back until I was finished.

"When did Addison say the morning sickness would stop?" Mark asked.

"Fifteen weeks." I told him and leaned back against him.

"Three more weeks!" Mark exclaimed. I nodded. "Cal, how are you going to make it?" He asked concerned. I shrugged.

"The same way every woman before me has. You suck it up." I said. Mark grinned. I pulled myself up onto my feet. Mark jumped up next to me when I wobbled slightly. "Calm down Mark." I said pushing him away and washed my hands before picking up my toothbrush and beginning to brush my teeth.

"Pardon me for worrying." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and finished brushing my teeth. He just stood there watching me. Then I striped off my pajamas and hopped into the shower. Mark ended up in the shower with me. I shook my head and got out of the shower when he got in.

"Not today." I told him and began to get dressed.

"Aw. Come on Torres." Mark complained poking his head out the shower door.

"Mark, I really don't feel like it." I pushed and started pulling my long raven colored hair into a ponytail. He sighed and stuck his head back in the shower and closed the door. I had another appointment with Addison today and I was a bit nervous. I left the apartment without Mark. I felt like walking to work alone so I could have some time to think. It was actually warm and sunny today which was a rarity in Seattle. I stopped by a coffee stand on the way to work and purchased a hazelnut mocha Frappuccino. By the time I got to work I had five minutes before my appointment. So I finished my Frappuccino and headed to Addison's office. She was sitting with her face down on her desk. She looked stressed.

"Addison?" I asked knocking on the door frame. She looked up slowly.

"Hey Callie." She acknowledged and began shuffling papers around on her desk.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm great." She said.

"Addison, something's up, you're not decked out in the latest designer clothes. Tell me what's up." I pressed leaning on the door frame.

"I'm just tired." She confessed. I nodded.

"Maybe you should go home? I'm sure Richard would give you the day off." I suggested. Addison shook her head and checked her watch.

"No, I'm fine. It's time for your appointment anyways." She said and stood up from her desk. I followed her to the Maternity floor's exam room. She ran a normal checkup and then an ultrasound. The fetus looked good and healthy. I still didn't have much of a bump, what little bump I did have was easily concealed under my scrubs. The only people who I had directly told were Addison, Bailey, and Mark, but with the way news and rumors travelled around Seattle Grace, I was certain almost everyone knew.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked while she checked my blood pressure. She nodded.

"Positive, how are you and Mark?" She asked scribbling something down on my chart.

"He's way too attached and possessive. I kind of want to just do this on my own. I thought I liked him maybe even loved him, but I don't." I said.

"I'm moving to LA." Addison confessed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Naomi offered me a job and being around Derek and not being able to be with him is just too hard." She explained.

"I'll move with you." I decided.

"Callie, are you sure?" Addison asked in disbelief. I nodded firmly.

"Mark is smothering and I don't want to do this with him. And just everything here reminds me of George; the scrub room, the on call room on the ortho floor where we created this miraculous kid growing inside of me, OR 2 where we first kissed, and the Archfield. I can't be here anymore Addison, it's killing me." I told her. Addison nodded.

"Okay, if you are sure. I'll ask Naomi if they have any openings." Addison agreed. I stood up.

"I need to go tell Richard." I told her. Addison stood up too.

"Are you going to tell Mark?" She asked. I shook my head.

"He'll try to follow me or stop me and I just can't be here anymore, and I don't want to be with him. I can't." I told her and followed her into the hallway. Addison went to go file my test results and I went to go talk to the chief. I walked into Richard's office scared out of my mind with no idea what to say. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me.

"Dr. Torres! What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Chief, I'm here to resign." I told him nervously. He looked completely shocked and utterly confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have to get away from here. Everything reminds me of George. I see him everywhere and it hurts. I can't live like this. I can't bring a child into this world living like this. I need to move on and I can't do that here." I said explaining it the best that I could. He sighed and shuffled through some papers. He pulled out a packet of three pieces of paper stuck together out.

"I really hate to see you go Torres, but you're right, you need to move on and be happy. So if you'll just sign here, your last day will be Friday." He told me pointing to a dotted line. "I'll do my best to keep this quiet." He said. I nodded and signed on the dotted line. I smiled.

"It was great working here Richard. It really was. I learned so much here. Thank you." I told him and left his office. I met Addison in the Attending's lounge. She was reclining on the couch drinking a cup of coffee.

"What'd he say?" Addison asked me when I sat down next to her.

"Friday is my last day." I told her. She nodded and got up to pour me a cup of coffee. She sat back down on the couch and handed me my cup.

"To LA!" She announced. I grinned and sipped my coffee.

"How am I supposed to pack with Mark living with me?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Tell him you want some space for a few days, you're pregnant which means your hormones are all over the place so it wouldn't be that unusual." Addison suggested. I nodded.

"I guess he'll respect that." I shrugged. Addison nodded.


	3. This is Home

Three days later (Friday)

Addison and I were loading up as soon as we got off work. I was sincerely hoping that we didn't get caught up on a late surgery. I wanted to leave by at least seven. I met Addison in the OB exam room.

"Naomi has a job for you as an orthopedic doctor." Addison told me. I nodded.

"Did you tell her about the baby?" I asked. She nodded.

"She knows you'll have to take leave." Addison assured me. "How have you been feeling?" Addison asked.

"Tired, lots of stomach cramps." I told her.

"That's just your uterus expanding." She told me.

"Oh okay." I nodded. Addison smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Addison asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I need to get away from this place and I want to do this and be happy with my life, without Mark hovering." I told her firmly. She nodded.

"I'll help you with the baby until you get used to it." Addison decided.

"I figured since we're rooming together." I laughed.

"Come on we have work to do." Addison said and dragged me out of the room. I ran into Mark around four pm.

"Hey Callie!" He yelled. I put on a fake smile.

"Hey Mark." I acknowledged when he caught up to me.

"When can I move back in?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." I lied. The real answer was never, I'm leaving.

"Okay, well let me know." He said and walked off. Sometimes I felt bad about not telling him, but then I remembered that he was McSteamy and he would find another slut soon.

Next Day (2am)

We finally pulled up in front of the house Addison had bought. She sent me straight off to bed with much protest from me. When I woke up I found my stuff was already in my room and put away neatly. I pulled on some sweat pants and a Princeton shirt that used to be George's. I rubbed my small but expanding stomach.

"I love you." I whispered. I found Addison on the back deck looking out at the water. The view was amazing, I instantly loved living on the beach. I sat down next to her on the sand.

"We need lounge chairs." Addison decided. I busted out laughing and dusted the sand off my shirt.

"That might be a good thing to get." I agreed.

"How are you this morning? Any morning sickness?" She asked.

"Surprisingly no." I told her.

"That's good. It might be letting up early." Addison told me.

"I'd love that. What time do we start work?" I asked.

"Eight." Addison replied.

"What's the attire?" I asked.

"Business at the practice, scrubs at the hospital." Addison informed me.

"What color are the scrubs?" I asked curiously.

"Dark Purple or Dark Blue." She told me.

"Good, I look good in dark blue and I would miss it too much." I remarked. Addison nodded and watched a seagull fly lazily through the sky.

"Me too. So how about we get ready and head in early?" Addison suggested. I nodded and stood up. I dusted the sand off my pants and went inside. After a quick shower I pulled on some black dress pants and a nice dress shirt. I met Addison in the kitchen.

"No coffee?" I asked. Addison smiled.

"They have coffee there." She told me.

"Oh duh, I forgot they had a kitchen at the practice." I said. Addison smiled and we walked out to the car together. About twenty minutes and a lot of traffic later we pulled into the parking lot at Oceanside Wellness. I was extremely nervous as we boarded the elevator. Maybe it was just the morning sickness but I was really nauseas by the time we stepped off the elevator. Addison was greeted by a crushing hug from an average height black woman.

"Naomi, it's great to see you." Addison remarked when they pulled away.

"It's great to see you too Addison, and you must be Callie." She said turning to me. I nodded and we shook hands.

"Welcome to Oceanside Wellness, come on let's see your offices." Naomi told us and led us through the practice. My office had Dr. Callie Torres written in neat white letters on the glass beside the door. I smiled and put my purse down on the couch. I walked around behind the desk and ran my fingers along the top of my seat. This was home now. I sat down in the desk chair and ran my hands along the arm rests. It felt nice. I leaned back and relaxed. It felt good on my aching back. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pants pocket. It was Mark. I figured he must be worried sick, but I couldn't answer it. I needed to be free. He was too smothering and he was trying to hard to be like George. I had to escape him. So, I turned my phone on silent and went to find the kitchen.


	4. Everything is Okay

Three Weeks Later

I rolled out of bed and pulled on my dark purple scrubs. I had an early surgery this morning so I had decided to just go straight to St. Ambrose. My baby bump had become more prominent. Mark had been calling every day for the last two weeks but eventually he had stopped. I pushed my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I found Addison downstairs in the kitchen. She looked exhausted.

"You had sex again with Pete last night didn't you?" I asked. Addison rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." She trailed off and sipped her coffee.

"Where is lover boy now?" I asked.

"He went to his house to get ready for work." She said simply.

"Remember my appointment at 11." I reminded her.

"I know." Addison said annoyed. "You know even with your scrubs on you can see your bump now." She remarked. I glanced down.

"it kind of just looks like I'm fat." I remarked. Addison chuckled.

"Well, when you aren't in your scrubs you look pregnant." She assured me.

"Good." I grinned. I drove to the hospital without Addison for my early surgery. I ran into Cooper and Charlotte arguing when I walked in.

"Sorry Callie." Cooper apologized after Charlotte had stormed off.

"It's okay. What's going on with you two now?" I asked.

"She's going through a rough time." Cooper shrugged.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked leaning against the nurse's station.

"No. Nice try though Callie. You're crafty." Cooper teased and walked away. I shrugged and went to check on my patient pre op. The little boy wasn't more than three years old and was fast asleep when I got to his room. His foot had been ran over by a car and all the bones were crushed. I had to completely reconstruct his foot today.

Two Hours Later

I was exhausted by the time I scrubbed out. I collapsed into my desk chair when I got to the practice. I put my head down on my desk and before I knew it, I was fast asleep. Addison gently shook me awake.

"Callie are you okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, just tired." I told her yawning.

"It's time for your appointment." She told me. I glanced down noticing I was still in my scrubs. I shrugged.

"Oh, okay." I said and followed her slowly out of my office. She led me to an empty exam room. She ran a blood test and then I laid down on the exam table for the ultrasound. I pulled my scrub top up and Addison squirted the gel onto my stomach. She moved the radar around until she got a good view of the fetus.

"Everything looks good. The baby is a healthy size and the organs are forming right on schedule. Do you want to know the sex?" Addison asked me.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Okay, well it looks like you're having a little boy." Addison told me. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked. Addison nodded and showed me on the screen. I smiled. "He's beautiful." I breathed whipping the tears from my eyes. Addison handed me a tissue.

"I told you this was an amazing gift." Addison smiled. I nodded and cleaned off my stomach. Addison checked my blood sugar and blood pressure. "Callie, your blood pressure is kind of low." Addison remarked worriedly and pulled the stethoscope from around her neck. She checked my heart beat. "Cal, I'm going to go get Sam." Addison said and left the room. My heart dropped down into my stomach. What was wrong with my heart? What the hell was wrong with my heart? Addison returned with Sam a few minutes later. He checked my heart first.

"Take a deep breath for me Callie." He instructed. I took in a shaky breath. "Okay I need you to lay back for me. I'm going to do an ultrasound of your heart I'm getting an irregular heartbeat." Sam said. I sighed shakily and laid down on the table. Sam stared at the ultrasound of my heart for a few minutes before taking in a deep breath and turning to me.

"Sam, I'm not dying right?" I asked. Sam shook his head.

"No you aren't dying Callie, you have a disease we call Mitral Valve Prolapse. It's harmless promise." Sam assured me.

"Oh okay good." I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"We're going to give you some medication to keep it from leaking, but other that it will be perfectly fine." Sam assured me. I smiled and rubbed my stomach.

"That's good." I smiled. Dell stuck his head in the room.

"Addison, the blood results are back." He said. Addison smiled and took them from him.

"Thanks Dell." Addison said and grabbed the results from him.

"Everything okay Callie?" Dell asked noticing the ultrasound of my heart. I nodded.

"Yeah, everything is fine it's just mitral valve prolapse." I told him. Dell nodded and left the room. Addison pulled my blood test results out of the plastic sleeve.

"Everything looks good here too Callie." Addison said and slid the results back into the sleeve. I nodded.

"That's good." I smiled. My phone rang. It was a call from Miranda Bailey. I answered.

"Callie! How are you?" Bailey asked. I smiled and rubbed my stomach.

"I'm good, how's Seattle?" I asked. Bailey and I had talked at least once a week since I'd left.

"It's wet and rainy." She grumbled.

"It's sunny in LA." I teased.

"Tempting, oh Torres the new ortho attending Is awful." Bailey grumbled. I laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not moving back." I told her.

"I don't blame you. Stay away from the man whore. Did I tell you he got Lexie Grey pregnant?" Bailey asked. I shook my head.

"No you didn't, how far along is she?" I asked.

"Five weeks." She told me.

"That was when we were seeing each other!" I said angrily.

"Well like I said he's a whore. I can tell he misses you though." Bailey told me.

"I don't care how much he misses me he slept with Lexie after he found out I was pregnant." I said aggravated.

"I know, I know. How's the pregnancy by the way?" Bailey asked.

"It's good." I told her rubbing my hand over my bump. "It's a boy." I told her.

"Oh Torres, that's great." Bailey gushed.

"How's Tucker?" I asked.

"Oh, he's good. Just as energetic as ever. He asks for Uncle George sometimes and my heart just breaks." Bailey admitted. "Have you thought of any names?" Bailey asked.

"No, I just found out the sex like thirty minutes ago." I laughed.

"Oh wow!" Bailey laughed.

"I found out I have mitral valve prolapse." I told her.

"Oh that's not dangerous though." Bailey assured me. I smiled.

"I know. Listen I have a surgery. I'll talk to you next week." I told her.

"Alright you be safe and take care of that baby." Bailey said and hung up. I sighed and flopped down onto the couch. Addison frowned.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest?" Addison suggested. I propped my feet up on my coffee table in my office. While I was talking to Bailey I had moved into my office.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired and these shoes are killing me." I grumbled and kicked off my sneakers. My feet were really swollen. "Are you kidding me?" I groaned and bent over to rub them. Addison sat down next to me.

"Oh you've got it bad." She agreed. I groaned and leaned my head on Addison's shoulder.


	5. Almost Caught

Two Weeks Later

Twenty weeks pregnant, single and feeling fat. That pretty much summed up my life right now. I was alone and I pretty much finished a tub of ice cream every night. This baby was always making me hungry. I was constantly eating. Addison had dumped Pete last week. She was currently with Jake now. She had guys falling at her feet and I couldn't even get a guy to look at me. I mean who wanted a pregnant girl anyways? And then after I have the kid no one is going to want to be with me because I'll have a kid. I sighed and stared at the papers on my desk. Pete knocked on the door frame and broke me away from my thoughts.

"You okay Callie?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I am fine." I told him putting on a fake smile.

"You're lying, what's wrong?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"I am never going to get a guy to go out with me. I'm pregnant. And as soon as I have the kid no one will go out with me because I've got a kid." I said. Pete just stared at me. "And now you think I'm crazy." I said and put my head back down on the desk. Pete put his hand on my shoulder.

"You are crazy, but because you think no one will want you. I would want you." Pete said. I lifted my head off my desk and looked him in the eye.

"You would?" I asked. Pete nodded and smiled.

"Of course. I do want you." He told me. I smiled. He smiled back and leaned in. Our lips met and sparks went off in my head. I pulled away.

"The door is wide open." I told him. He laughed and closed the door. Then he shut the blinds. He came back over to me and kissed me again, with even more passion. He pulled my shirt off and then pulled his off. I moaned as he kissed his way up my neck. Twenty minutes later I was laying on my couch back in my clothes with my head laying on his chest. He was back in his clothes too. He smiled down at me and I smiled up at him.

"You are beautiful Callie." He told me. I smiled bigger and buried my face into his shirt. I drifted off into sleep. When I woke up Pete was asleep too. Addison nocked on my office door.

"Callie, come on I know you're feeling sad but that doesn't mean you can lock yourself in your office." Addison called. I punched Pete to get him to wake up.

"Ouch Cal, what was that for?" He asked.

"Sh, Addison's at the door. Hide in the closet." I whispered. Pete gave me this look like seriously? But he hid in the closet anyways. I fixed my hair quickly and opened the office door.

"Cal, you look terrible. Quit beating yourself up about things. You are not forever alone there is a great guy out there for you okay?" Addison told me sternly. I nodded slowly.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Good, come on now let's go shopping, it'll take your mind off things." Addison suggested. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay." I agreed. Addison smiled and I followed her out of my office. We spent the rest of the day shopping and having a girls day. By around seven I was exhausted, sore, cramping, and my feet were incredibly swollen. We skipped an elaborate dinner and went back to the condo instead and ordered some Chinese takeout. Addison even gave me a foot rub while we watched Clueless. I guess having your best friend be an OBGYN when you're pregnant is pretty sweet. I felt bad about not telling her about Pete. But she had just broken up with him a few weeks ago and if I remembered anything from High school it was to never move in on your best friends ex, and definitely not that soon. I finally fell asleep on the couch in the living room while we were watching the Lucky One.

**Sorry, I know this one is super short, but the next chapter is like over 2,000 words no joke. So bear with me on this short one. Next chapter will be FULL of drama, who knows maybe Mark will pay a visit to LA. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. What Else Could Go Wrong?

**Decent sized time jump guys! Here we go! xD As always reviews are much appreciated!**

Eight Weeks later

The alarm clocks awful screeching woke me up. I groaned and hit the snooze button. I covered my head with my pillow and closed my eyes again. I must have fallen asleep again because next thing I knew Addison was pulling on my feet.

"Callie Torres. Get your butt up we'll be late for work. Come on I know you're tired. Being twenty eight weeks pregnant cannot be easy, but seriously. Come on Charlotte will be pissed if you miss your ten a.m. surgery." Addison told me. I moaned and pulled my pillow slowly off of my head. The boy inside me kicked as I sat up. I rubbed my stomach.

"Good morning to you too Addison." I grumbled and got out of bed. I stretched and went into the bathroom. I got a quick shower and then pulled on some scrubs. Addison was sitting on my bed looking through an old scrapbook when I entered my room again.

"What's that?" I asked. She glanced up at me and smiled.

"It's a scrap book of our time at Seattle Grace. Come look." She said patting a spot next to her. I sat down and peered over her shoulder. She was looking at a page of me and her laughing and talking at a staff meeting. George was sitting next to me holding my hand and smiling. A tear slid down my cheek. She flipped to a page of her and Derek dancing at the prom.

"Do you miss him?" I asked her. She thought for a minute then shook her head.

"No, he chose Meredith, he fell out of love with me. It happens and I moved on." She told me. She flipped to a page of me and George walking hand in hand through the halls. Then it had a picture of us looking at Tucker as a baby. George was holding him while I peered over his shoulder. Both of us were looking down at him in wonder. I was crying now. Addison shut the book and wrapped me in a hug. "Hey shh, don't cry." She told me.

"He's dead Addison." I sobbed.

"It's okay. I got you." She told me. Addison had been my best friend for a long time now. She was always there when I needed her. I pulled away after I had finished crying and buried my face in a pillow. I had a really awful headache all of the sudden. "Callie are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head but didn't remove my head from the pillow. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Headache." I told her still not removing my head.

"Why don't you lie down? I can call Charlotte and Naomi and tell them you won't be in today." Addison suggested. I slowly removed my head from my pillow and laid down normally in bed. I curled up with the body pillow Addison had bought me a few weeks ago. It really helped me sleep. Addison called in for me and then went to work promising to come and check on me during her lunch break. I tried my best to fall asleep but nothing I did got rid of my headache and I found it next to impossible to fall asleep with a headache. Addison came back during her lunch break and the headache was still there. Not to mention I had started to feel dizzy. Addison came into my room and sat down a takeout bag from our favorite soup place.

"Hey how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Worse." I complained.

"Have you eaten anything?" Addison asked. I shook my head.

"I'm dizzy now too Addison." I told her. Addison sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that. I brought my stuff so I could do an exam." Addison said pulling out her stethoscope and blood pressure cuff out of her purse.

"Addison I'm sure that is not nesseccary." I told her. Addison shook her head.

"No it is, I'm a terrible OB, you should never use me again. I can't believe I wasn't watching for this. You're feet have been way more swollen than they should be and now you have terrible headaches. I think you may be suffering from Gestational Hypertension." Addison told me and velcroed the blood pressure cuff around my arm. I groaned. What else could possibly be wrong with me?

"So, is that it? Is it Gestational Hypertension?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"We need to get you on blood pressure medicine to lower your blood pressure, only problem is, it's going to mess with the medicine you're taking for mitral valve prolapse." Addison said worriedly.

"Really? Anything else going to happen to me?" I asked angrily. Addison sighed.

"Hopefully not." Addison sighed. I sighed. I was really tired of this. Addison thought for a minute. "Callie, we should go to the practice. I want to run some more tests." Addison told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just want to make sure I don't miss anything else." Addison told me. I sighed and slowly got out of bed. Addison ran an in depth exam once we got there. I was sitting in my office doing some paper work while I waited on my results. Well I was trying to do paper work anyways. My headache was making it difficult. Addison knocked on the door frame.

"What's the verdict?" I asked.

"Callie, you've got preeclampsia." Addison told me. I groaned.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked. Addison shook her head. "What now?" I asked.

"Well, we've decided, Sam and I decided that based on your health, with the mitral valve prolapse and everything that it would be best to admit you to the hospital to be monitored until we can safely deliver the baby." Addison told me.

"No, no way. I cannot lay in a hospital bed for the next seven weeks and not be able to operate. I'll kill myself." I said.

"Callie, this is the best option." Addison pressed.

"I can't do this! Okay? I can't go through all this, all these complications while I'm carrying my dead husbands baby. I can't do it!" I said starting to hyperventilate.

"Callie breathe, calm down, if your blood pressure shoots up you'll get worse." Addison said coming over and comforting me. I was crying now.

"I need George." I sobbed. Addison pulled me into a hug and held me. A sharp pain crept into my abdomen. "Ouch, Addison. Something's not right. It doesn't feel right…" I trailed off as I began to seize in Addison's arms.

**Cliffhanger! So tell me what you think? What will happen next? Who is going to come to Callie's side? Mark or Pete? Review review review! I really want to know what my readers think.**


	7. The Phone Call

Addison's View

In a matter of minutes it seemed, Callie's preeclampsia had developed into full blown eclampsia. She was still unconscious but we had her on a drip to stop the seizures and we were hopeful she would wake up soon and be able to carry the baby to at least 36 weeks if not full term. We were hopeful, but we weren't sure. I couldn't decide if I should call Mark. He deserved to know but Callie had made it clear she didn't want him in her life. It wasn't his baby either. So really he didn't have to know. My phone rang and I answered Bailey's call.

"Miranda?" I asked.

"Hey Addison, have you seen Callie? She won't answer her phone." Bailey told me.

"Oh yeah. She's in the room next to me actually." I told her nervously.

"Oh great! Put her on for me will you?" Bailey asked.

"I can't." I told her biting my bottom lip.

"Why not?" Bailey asked.

"She's kind of unconscious." I told her.

"What happened Addison?" Bailey asked.

"She has eclampsia." I told her.

"Is she going to wake up?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know, we're hopeful." I told her.

"That's it, I'm telling Mark if you won't. He deserves to know." Bailey told me.

"Why? She doesn't want him in her life and it's not even his kid." I asked. Bailey sighed heavily.

"He's still her best friend." Bailey pointed out.

"Isn't he busy with Lexie Grey?" I asked.

"It's not his, that's why I was trying to call Callie. Lexie confessed and told Mark that it was some paramedic's kid." Bailey told me. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell him." I told her.

"Good. Keep me updated okay? I want to know exactly when she wakes up. Every detail down to what her BP is." Bailey ordered. I nodded, then remembered she couldn't see me through the phone.

"Alright. Bye Miranda." I said.

"Goodbye Addie. You better keep Torres alive." She said and hung up. I groaned and dialed a number I hadn't dialed since leaving Seattle. Mark answered on the second ring.

"Addison? What do you want? I haven't heard from you since the day you and Callie disappeared." Mark said.

"Mark, it's Callie. She needs you." I told him.

"Well where are you guys?" Mark asked frantically.

"St. Ambrose hospital in Los Angeles." I told him.

"I'm coming. Don't let her die Addison." He said and hung up. I slowly brought the phone down from my ear. Callie would kill me for this when she woke up.

The next day

Callie's View

I slowly opened my eyes. The light was blinding and I blinked rapidly a few times in an attempt to bring everything into focus. Addison was asleep with her face on my arm. Her hand was holding tightly to mine. No one else was anywhere in sight though. I was hooked to several machines including a monitor strapped across the swell of my stomach. I recognized it immediately as a fetal monitor. The boy inside me kicked which calmed my nerves more than I thought it would. I shifted uncomfortably in bed and Addison woke up.

"Callie?" She asked, blinking several times.

"Hey Addie." I said smiling. Addison grinned.

"You're awake, that's great. How do you feel?" She asked.

"Uhm, crappy. What happened?" I asked.

"You had a seizure." She told me. I sighed and leaned back against my pillows.

"How is the baby?" I asked.

"He's doing good. Hanging in there." Addison told me.

"No complications?" I asked.

"None at all. Besides your complications of course." She said. Pete walked into my room with a bouquet of roses. He smiled when he saw me awake.

"Hey beautiful, I'm glad you're awake. When did you wake up?" He asked and sat the roses in a vase by my bed.

"Like three minutes ago." I told him. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Well good. I'm glad. How's the baby?" He asked kissing my bump.

"He looks fantastic." Addison told him. Pete smiled.

"Good." He said. Mark busted into the room panting.

"Mark? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. Pete looked really confused.

"Addison called me and said you needed me." Mark said.

"Well I don't need you." I told him simply glaring at Addison. Addison looked away sheepishly.

"What the hell did I ever do to piss you off and cause you to leave without a word?" Mark asked.

"I needed to get away from Seattle and everything that came with it. Including you! You were smothering me Mark. This is not your kid it's George's. So quit acting like you have some sort of responsibility to it!" I said. I felt my heart beating too fast.

"Callie calm down." Addison warned.

"Cal, give me a chance." Mark pleaded.

"Get out Mark! Just get out!" I screamed.

"Dude, you need to leave." Pete told Mark. Mark glared and punched Pete hard in the mouth.

"Stop it! I said get out! Get out of my life Mark! I don't love you anymore okay?" I yelled. My heart monitor started to go off. My heart was beating way too fast and suddenly I began to seize.

**Cliffhanger! What did everyone think? Was Callie too harsh? Should Pete have been more aggressive and punched Mark back? What about the baby will it make it? What should Callie name him? Let me know what your thoughts! Next chapter will be a lot longer! Review!**


	8. Stay

The Next Day

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked around at the room it was like a flashback from when I woke up yesterday. Addison was asleep on my arm again, holding on tightly to my hand.

"Addie, you're crushing my hand." I complained. She shot up and almost hit me with her hand as she pulled it free.

"God Callie, you startled me." She said.

"Sorry. Is the baby okay? Am I okay?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"Considering that would be your second grand mal seizure you are doing fantastic and the baby is doing pretty good." Addison said smiling. I nodded and rubbed my stomach.

"Did Mark leave?" I asked.

"He's passed out in Sam's office. He refused to leave until he knew you were okay." Addison said.

"What about Pete?" I asked.

"Cooper fixed his nose and now he's out getting drinks with Sheldon and Cooper." Addison said. I sighed.

"What's the game plan here?" I asked gesturing to my stomach.

"Well, we've got you on a drip that will hopefully keep you from having any more seizures. Hopefully with a close watch on you, you will be able to safely carry the baby to term. Really its touch and go right now." Addison said. I nodded.

"So I could carry to term or I could have a massive seizure at any minute and die?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. I know this is scary Callie but you need to remain calm or it will just get worse." Addison warned. I nodded and exhaled.

"Okay." I told her shakily.

"You need to let Mark in. You're scared out of you mind Callie, you need him." Addison told me.

"I just, I feel like I'm betraying George. Because I love Mark so much, I might love him more than I loved George. I feel like I'm betraying George." I said and started to cry. Addison pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay Callie. George would want you to be happy. You need to let him in." Addison said. I sighed.

"Can you leave so I can call him?" I asked. Addison started to get up but Mark appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay away. I'm worried sick about you, because I love you so much." Mark said. Addison smiled at me and slipped past Mark out the door.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away." I whispered. Mark smiled and came farther into the room.

"It's okay." Mark said and took my hand.

"I was scared by how much I love you." I confessed.

"Me too." Mark admitted. I smiled and he kissed me gently.

"Don't leave me again." I begged.

"Never." Mark promised. I smiled.

"Get some rest okay Cal?" Mark said. I nodded.

"Hold me?" I asked. Mark smiled and climbed into bed with me.

"Of course." He said. I rolled over on my side and he wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed circles on my stomach and the little boy inside me kicked in response. I fell asleep with Mark's breath falling in warm waves on my neck and I slipped into a dream.

_George was standing in front of me. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes._

"_George is that you?" I asked. George smiled and nodded._

"_Hey Cal. I miss you." He said. I nodded._

"_I miss you too George." I said. _

"_I'm glad you finally let him in. You two are good for each other. I still love you Callie, but I want you to be happy and move on. Raise our son with Mark. But never let him forget me." George said rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I nodded._

"_He will always know who his daddy is and what he did." I promised. George smiled. _

"_Good, that's all I ask. That, and that you be happy." George said._

"_I wish you were here though." I admitted._

"_I am always with you, looking down and smiling. Don't name him after me though, poor kid needs a good name. Not something like George." George said smiling. _

"_Okay, maybe as a middle name?" I asked. George smiled._

"_That would be okay, but you don't need to." George reminded me. I nodded._

"_It's time for me to go Callie, but remember what I told you. Go on in life, and live it abundantly." George said and kissed me lightly on the cheek. Then he was gone._

I woke up in Mark's arms. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Ouch." I breathed. Mark twitched and woke up.

"Callie, are you okay?" Mark asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think so, he's just kicking." I assured him. Mark nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"Go back to sleep." Mark whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes.


	9. Miracles

Four Weeks Later

My eyes slowly fluttered open. My head pounded and the slightest move made it hurt more. It took me a minute to take in my surroundings. Mark was watching me sleep. He smiled when he saw me awake.

"Hey beautiful. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like crap, did I have another seizure?" I asked. Mark nodded sadly.

"You were doing so well too. It'd been four weeks without a seizure." Mark sighed. I groaned.

"My head is killing me." I complained. Mark smiled sadly and climbed into the bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and cuddled in close.

"It's going to be okay Cal. Promise." Mark encouraged and rubbed soothing circles on my stomach. I sighed.

"Mark I really don't feel good." I groaned. Mark pulled back and checked the drip that was supposed to be controlling my blood pressure. He pushed a few buttons to increase the flow. Addison came in as he was cuddling up to me again.

"Mark, you know you're not supposed to be in the bed with a patient." Addison said shaking her head.

"Addison, please let it slide this once. My head is killing me." I complained.

"The headache should be going away." Addison said concerned.

"It's getting worse." I said and buried my face in Mark's chest.

"I increased the drip." Mark told her.

"That should be helping." Addison said worriedly.

Addison's View

Callie started seizing again and her heart monitor and the babies plummeted.

"Crap! We've got to deliver him now. Mark call an OR and a delivery team. Tell them to prep for an emergency c-section.

"I don't understand. She was doing so well." Mark said. He was frozen by shock.

"Mark! Move!" I yelled. Mark snapped out of it and called an OR and delivery team. We got Callie into the OR as quickly as possible. I couldn't tell you how long it took for me to get the baby out, I was too busy saving Callie to check the clock. Once I handed the boy to Pediatrics Callie's stats started to stabilize. Shortly after I had her stitched back up and in ICU. The boy had underdeveloped lungs and needed to be on oxygen. Mark was glued to his side. I was watching Callie 24/7 until she wakes up. A few hours after the c-section her eyes slowly opened. She blinked several times.

"Addison, what happened?" Callie asked.

"You had a massive grand mal seizure and you're heart couldn't handle it. We had to do an emergency c-section." I explained.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" Callie asked panicking.

"Calm down Callie, you need to breathe." I warned. "Your son is doing good, his lungs were a little under developed so he needs to be on oxygen. Mark is with him right now." I explained. Callie nodded and took several deep breaths.

"Okay, when can I see him?" She asked.

"He has to come to you, you're weak. Let me see if he's stable enough to be moved." I told her calmly. Callie nodded and ran her hand through her thick black hair. I smiled and left the room. When I got to the NICU Mark was kangarooing with the boy. I went up to the head of PEDS.

"Hey, Dr. Montgomery, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"The boy that Dr. Torres delivered a few hours ago, is he stable enough to go to her room. She really wants to see him and she can't leave her room." I explained.

"Let me go check." Dr. Anderson told me. I nodded.

"Thanks." I replied. He smiled and walked off. He went over to a nurse and began to talk to her. After a few minutes she nodded and he walked back over to me.

"He can go, but only for a short visit. It is unlikely, but he could decrease in health. For now his only complication is weak lungs." Dr. Anderson told me. I nodded.

"Thanks Paul." I said smiling and walked over to where Mark was holding Callie's son.

"Mark. It's time to let Callie meet her son." I told him. Mark nodded and put the boy back in his incubator. I smiled at him and began to wheel the incubator out of the NICU.

Callie's View

Addison wheeled my son's incubator into my room. She lifted him slowly out of his incubator and brought him over to me. I carefully took him from her and held him close.

"Oh my God, he's so beautiful. He looks so much like George." I said breathlessly.

"He needs a name Cal." Mark told me softly. I nodded.

"What about Sebastian Michael Torres?" I suggested. Mark smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"George would be proud." Mark said smiling. I nodded.

"I think so too." I said smiling and gazed down at the little miracle in my arms. He was perfect, in every single way possible.


	10. Feels Good to be Three

Three Years Later

"Momma I want to go play!" Sebastian begged.

"We will in just a minute Seb. Hold on bud." I told him and finished the icing on his cake. Today he was turning three. He was so excited for his party in a few hours, but he couldn't sit still. He wanted to play now. The phone rang and I answered it.

"Callie speaking." I answered and put Sebastian's birthday cake in the fridge.

"Hey Cal, it's Addison." Addison answered.

"Hey Addie! How's it going?" I asked.

"Good, I was just calling to check on what time Sebastian's birthday party was." Addison said.

"It starts at five." I told her.

"Okay, good. Is he excited?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"He's very excited. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired. Ana isn't sleeping that well." Addison said. Ana had just turned two. Addison and Jake had gotten married shortly after Sebastian was born.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it may be her ears bothering her again." Addison told me.

"Addie, that's like the fifth ear infection in a year. She'll need tubes in her ears I bet." I told her.

"That's what we're afraid of." Addison sighed.

"Momma! Play!" Sebastian yelled. I put a finger to my lips, symbolizing for him to hush. He stomped his foot and stormed off. I groaned.

"What's wrong Cal?" Addison asked hearing my groan.

"Sebastian's being difficult today and I'm just not up to dealing with him. I don't feel all that great." I told her.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked.

"Just tired and nauseas." I said running my free hand through my hair.

"Hmm. I'm sure its nothing." Addison decided after a few minutes.

"I really hope I'm not coming down with the flu." I groaned.

"You'll be fine." Addison assured me. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few." I told her.

"Bye Cal." She said and hung up.

"Sebastian come here please." I called. Sebastian came running in.

"Yes momma?" He asked.

"Don't ever interrupt me when I'm on the phone again." I scolded. Sebastian looked down at his feet.

"Yes momma." He said ashamed. I smiled and knelt down so we were eye level.

"I love you bud, give momma a kiss." I told him. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you too momma." He said. I smiled and hugged him. "Momma can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure bud. What's up?" I asked.

"Can I have a baby brother?" He asked. I froze.

"We'll see bud." I said after a long pause. He sighed.

"Okay momma." He agreed. I smiled and ruffled his brown hair. He looked so much like George. Mark came in the front door.

"Where's the birthday boy?" He asked grinning ear to ear. Sebastian ran over to him.

"Here I am dadda!" Sebastian said. Mark grinned and picked Sebastian up and swung him around.

"How does it feel to be three?" Mark asked.

"Awesome dadda." Sebastian said. Mark smiled.

"Go upstairs and play, I'll be up in a second." Mark told him. Sebastian nodded and ran upstairs. Mark kissed me on the cheek.

"How are you today beautiful?" Mark asked.

"Tired, nauseas, hanging in there." I told him. Mark frowned and felt my forehead.

"You don't feel warm to me." Mark pondered.

"I just don't feel good Mark." I sighed.

"Callie, could you be pregnant?" Mark asked. I froze.

"Oh my God, I'm late. I can't be pregnant." I said running my hand through my hair.

"If you are it's okay. I love Sebastian so much, even though he isn't mine. I would love to have another baby." Mark told me. I sighed and buried my face in his chest. "It's going to be fine Callie." Mark promised. I nodded and pulled away from him.

"I think I have a test left from when we thought I was pregnant last year." I told him.

"We've got about ten minutes before Sebastian gets bored and comes looking for us." Mark replied.

"I guess we should take the test now. So it doesn't eat at me for the rest of the night." I agreed. Mark smiled and took my hand as he led me into the master bath. I found the box of pregnancy test under the sink. There were two left.

"Should we do both?" Mark asked. I nodded.

"Probably wouldn't hurt." I decided. Five minutes later we were sitting on the edge of the tub holding each others hand for dear life. The timer on my phone went off.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked. I nodded. Mark flipped the tests over. Both tests said pregnant. Mark smiled. "Callie this is fantastic. This one's mine." Mark said grinning and kissed me passionately on the lips. I smiled when we pulled away.

"You know what's funny?" I asked after we had thrown the tests in the trash.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Sebastian asked me before you came home if he could have a baby brother." I said smiling. Mark laughed.

"That kid is a genius." Mark said. I nodded.

Three hours later

Addison sat down next to me on the couch. Ana and Sebastian were playing with Sebastian's Hot Wheels in front of the TV with Sebastian's best friends Rachel, Georgia, Caroline, Wyatt, and Seth. Lucas was watching TV and looked extremely bored. Lucas was the oldest out of the kids from the practice and didn't really have anyone to hang out with. Charlotte and Cooper's triplets were only a few months older than Sebastian. Amelia and Sheldon's twins Wyatt and Seth were about Ana's age.

"Are you feeling any better Cal?" Addison asked. I nodded.

"Only a little." I told her.

"Maybe you are coming down with something." Addison pondered.

"I'm pregnant." I told her quietly.

"Oh my God. When did you find out?" Addison asked.

"About three hours ago. We took an at home test." I told her.

"Come see me tomorrow and I'll run some blood work to make sure." Addison told me. I nodded.

"Who's ready for cake?" Mark asked. Sebastian shot up and ran over to his Spiderman cake.

"I'm ready!" Sebastian yelled. I smiled and went into the kitchen to watch Sebastian blow out his candles. Everyone sang happy birthday first.

"Alright Seb, make a wish!" I said smiling. Sebastian shut his eyes tight and blew out the candles.


End file.
